Beach Wars and Loving
by ZombieKayz
Summary: this is a random story i started and turned out to be a bit loving and evil but ya knows read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Beach Wars and Loving Chapter 1**

"Soul! Get your lazy ass out of bed were going to the beach with the gang!" Maka shouts at Soul

But Soul ignores Maka and just rolls over going back to sleep.

"Soul I mean it do I have to drag you out myself!"

Silence...

"I'm going to take that as a yes then..." So Maka flings open Soul's bedroom door and just as she grabs his shoulder he rolls over dragging Maka with him. Maka falls over him until she is facing his sleeping face.

"Soul wake up!" Maka shouts but instead Soul pulls her closer their lips almost in reach of each other's

"Maka shut up" Soul says putting his hand on her mouth mumbling her shouts.

"Maka – chop!" Maka mumbles behind Souls hand planting a very big hard backed book into his head.

"Ouch Maka what the hell was that for?"

"FOR NOT GETTING YOUR LAZY FUCKING ASS OUT OF BED THAT'S WHY!"

"Ok chill there tiny tits! I'm up" Soul says just before he gets yet another Maka chop

"Don't call me tiny tits small dick!" Maka shouted "Oi you bitch I'm going to kill you no wait actually I'm going to embarrass the heck out of you at the beach!" Soul says grinning evilly

Maka storms off to get ready.

**SOULS P.O.V**

Stupid Maka! I have not got I small dick I don't think so anyway...

When I spot Maka coming out of her room she is wearing a skimpy bikini with a translucent white skirt over the top. That's when I feel a nose bleed coming on but I quickly run to the bathroom making sure it had stopped but then all of a sudden Maka bends over showing her round perfect ass and POW! I'm on the floor with blood spewing out of my nose and then...

**MAKA'S P.O.V**

Stupid Soul my tits aren't that small! Or are they?

I walk out of my room to see Soul looking at me but then he runs to the bathroom but when he comes out I am not facing him because I dropped something on the floor and then a loud thud sounds behind me and when I turn around I see soul on the floor nose spewing blood like there's no tomorrow "MAKA-CHOP! Soul you are such a pervert you know that right?" I ask the now unconscious Soul.

**NORMAL (NO ONES P.O.V.)**

Once everyone in the gang had met up at the beach and Soul still being unconscious Maka decides to drag Soul to the water's edge and wait for a big wave before she grabs his head and dunks it under the water.

A few seconds later Soul wakes up and tries to fight off Maka's hand to get air but doesn't succeed because Maka then decides to sit on his back still holding his head under.

But then Soul bucks underneath Maka causing Maka to fall off Soul's back and land in the water next to him surprise written across her face.

"Maka! Why in the name of God did you do that?" Soul shouts at Maka after regaining his breath

"I was only playing I didn't mean to make you mad!" Maka shouts back sounding very pissed off

"Of course that's why I nearly drown!" Soul shouts back but all Maka does is get up shove passed him and back to where the others were standing gobsmacked.

"Oh great..." Soul muttered to himself also walking back towards the others

**SOUL'S P.O.V**

Shit! I really messed up things with Maka maybe I should apologize... wait why should I apologize? It was Maka's fault for dunking me in the water and almost drowning me! Oh well let's see how this day progresses...

**NORMAL (NO ONES P.O.V.)**

As they day wore on Maka and Soul kept looking at each other then turning away as if in disgust

"Here we go again those two are forever arguing" Liz sighs as she sees them once again turning away from each other with a loud harrumph from both of them

"But sis it because there in love" Patty says looking at them and back to Liz

"True but they do get on my nerves when the-"Liz starts to say before...

"LIZ PATTY! WHY AREN'T YOUR BIKINIS SYMECTRICAL? I TOLD YOU PACIFFICALY TO WEAR SYMECTRICAL BIKINIS DIDN'T I! BUT NO LIZ YOU'RE WEARING A BLOODY HALTER NECK ONE AND PATTY IS WEARING A BRIGHT YELLOW AND GIRAFFE BOOB TUBE ONE! WHY DOES NO ONE UNDERSTAND ME...?" Kid interrupts Liz shouting his head off at the Thompson sister's for the hundredth time this week for being unsymmetrical.

**Maka's P.O.V**

Why was I so stupid? I had to go and make Soul mad at me but how will I apologize the way he looks at me in disgust makes me want to cry... WAIT! Why would I care if Soul was disgusted with me? Then the last thing I wanted to see happen happened. Blair came running up in the skimpiest purple bikini in the history of bikinis and crushed Soul to her barely covered oversized chest. I almost went to rip her to shreds! But wait why am I being so protective... I clench and unclench my fists rapidly to stop myself from knocking the living shit out of her but what Soul did next I never seen coming...

**SOUL'S P.O.V**

And yet again another dirty look from Maka! What is her problem it's her fault that were in this mess all because she tried to drown me... Oh well...

I get up but as I turn to my left Blair in the smallest thing I think she has ever warn but when she crushed me to her chest almost suffocating the one thing that normally happens... actually didn't happen. I didn't get a nose bleed! What the fuck! That is new I always do but maybe... nope I must be used to it but if Blair doesn't let go in a minute she is going to be in trouble with Maka...

**Maka's P.O.V**

Okay breathe! Maka breathe! Soul can do whatever he wants it's not up to me to decide what he can and can't do... Wait he hasn't got a nose bleed! No blood anywhere just by the looks of things he seems to enjoy it... MAKA NO! FUCK FUCK FUCK! Blair. If. You. Don't. Let. Go. Of. Him. In. Ten. Seconds. You. One. Dead. Kitty! I think my thought is so strong Soul can probably hear every word as if I was screaming in his ear but I don't care because if he heard me then he wouldn't be snuggling into her fake plastic boobs still! I clench and unclench my fist and the first person to notice is Kid and when he alerts the others they all restrain me because they know how angry I am and I hear in a whisper.

"I told you she liked him Patty."

I don't care because if that over grown chested kitty don't let go she will die!

Let this war begin!

**Uh oh Blair's in for a spot of trouble... I wonder why Souls nose didn't bleed when Blair crushed him to her chest and it did when Maka bent over... Tee hee XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beach Wars and Loving Chapter 2**

**SOUL'S P.O.V**

Shit! That was Maka's own thought I just heard! Fuck what do I do? I am not enjoying it I just don't want to move because if I do then Blair will just pounce on me again this just makes life easier I don't even feel sexually aroused or even attracted to her she is just a whore to be honest. Maka is so going to kill her how do I stop this? But before I could stop her I feel a hand rip me from Blair's forced hug and thrown to the ground... I am too late...

**MAKA'S P.O.V**

I rip myself away from Kid who was restraining me and grab Soul by the collar and rip him away from Blair not caring if he lands funny.

"Blair..." I say my voice dripping with venom

"Oh, Hi Maka! Did you want to play with me too?" She replies all happy. That just makes my anger turn cold. I clench my fist a final time and launch an attack at her smug little face. It hits home and all I can hear is hear shriek of agony as her jaw is shattered near enough beyond repair.

"And that's what you get for touching MY Soul!" I say standing over her but before I could stop the last four words come out and my secret even to myself is out.

"Shit ..." I mutter and with that I swivel on my heel and run down the beach.

**NORMAL P.O.V (NO ONE'S P.O.V)**

Everyone stood there awestruck by what had just occurred. Never in their lives did the Soul Eater lot think Maka Albarn would punch Blair that hard.

"Whoa did Maka do that?" Kid whispered to himself

"Wow I must be rubbing off on her!" Black Star beamed

"I thought she was gentle" Tsubaki pondered

"Woo Hoo she grew some balls finally!" Liz says gleefully

"MY Soul? Huh, I wonder what she meant." Soul pondered

"She loves you dumbass!" Liz says shoving Soul in the direction Maka ran.

"WH-WHA- WHAT?" Soul stutters out.

"Get going before she hurts herself! Idiot!" Liz shouts at Soul and with that Soul is gone only footprints mark where he had stood.

**MAKA'S P.O.V**

I finally stop because I'm tired, lungs burning; I collapse on the floor and begin to cry… Why had I let my anger get the better of me? Why? Soul is clearly uninterested in me! Who was I kidding? MY SOUL! Nope it's all Blair in his eyes (well all boobs should I say) A single tear falls to the sand and is immediately hungrily absorbed by the dry sand.

"MAKA!" I hear Soul's voice… Shit…. Instead of sitting still I wade knee deep into the water and face into the horizon I can't let him see my face.

"Maka?" I hear Soul's voice nearby coming from the sand I sat on only seconds before. I ignore him

"MAKA!" He shouts gain this time stepping into the water and slowly nearing me. For one step her takes I take one forward until he is waist deep and I'm chest deep.

"Maka why are you running from me?" He asks his voice full of concern

"Because you know my secret and I know you love Blair!" I say spinning around to face him with my tear streaked face and red rimmed eyes.

"Maka… the thing is…"

"Don't give me that bullshit! You were enjoying I weren't you?" I screech

"Maka how can I explain-"

"Don't bother! You've already broke my heart no need to shatter my soul as well Soul!" I sob

The next thing I know is Soul is stood right before me.

"Don't ever think for one moment that I don't love you!" He growls. Without warning one of his arms are around my waist whilst his other hand holds the back of my neck… My eyes go wide in tears stop flowing all I can do is stare into his re=ruby red eyes that always capture mine. We are both chest deep in the water (Me having the water half way across my boobs and Soul with half of his torso)

"Maybe this will prove it" He mumbles in my ear.

Then he kisses me…

**SOUL'S P.O.V**

Why is she saying this? It's tearing me in two! Does she want me to die alone! But when she said that last line it sent me reeling! I will prove to her I love her! I growl at her and not giving her a chance to escape I hook one arm about her waist and place one hand behind her neck so she has to face me… Her eyes go wide. I move my head so my lips brush her ear with 5 words then I kiss her.

**MAKA'S P.O.V**

What! Soul kissing me? I know that's his lips on mine! I close my eyes in bliss slowly Soul deepens the kiss adding more pressure! What do I do? This is my first kiss! So instead of standing there like a dumb struck fan girl I snake my arms about his neck and pull him closer whilst tangling my hands into his hair. When Soul finally releases me I am breathless

"You think that I don't love you but I hope that proves that I do! And besides" He grabs one of my boobs and grins " these aren't plastic and are just right" I slap him across the head not hard because I am laughing and all of a sudden something brushes against my leg. I squeal and jump at Soul knocking us both under the water. When we both resurface coughing and spluttering; We look at the horizon, we must have been here for at least 15 minutes everyone is probably wondering where we are…

Oh well they can wait I want to have a little fun with Soul….


	3. No more SoMa

**I'm sorry guys I can't continue any of my stories... I must start fresh... I wrote these stories for someone special that I lost last year and it's too painful to continue, so my SoMa stories have come to an end, if need be PM me for why? Or if you have anything you would like me to write, don't hesitate.**

**Also I have begun to write a book of my own instead of fan fiction, if you want details on that just –again- PM me.**

**Peace Out for the Last time... **

**Kayz.**


End file.
